blazbluefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Takoto
} |title=Takoto's Talk Page |body= __TOC__ Leave a message on my talk page if you have problem or something else. If you have requests to ban, etc., write on this talk page! type=commenttitle page=User_talk:Takoto break=no buttonlabel=Leave a message default=Message's title width=35 When you leave a message on my talk page, don't forget the signature. Use code "~~~~".}} Welcome Hi, welcome to BlazBlue Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Rachel Alucard page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 15:33, 2010 April 4 Vandalism Hello there! Seeing as you are an administrator, I believe I should inform you of User: RanmaJoel. He 'repeatedly' vandalized the BlazBlue page, which I should have fixed. I apologize. :Thanks for informing me! ~~Takoto 19:09, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Bonjour. Are you the only admin, here? Because I seriously think we need more. Judge Balthier 21:21, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :Well there isn't actually much vandalism, spam or anything, and there are hardly any active users. The only thing an admin can do differently to a regular user I believe is block users, block IPs and move pages. So... right now there isn't much call for anymore admins. xD ~~Takoto 21:22, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Hazama's Themes yeah i guess youtube doesn't count lol well my apolagies if you wish i'll remove them till the console release of Continuum Shift :Nah, leave them there unless someone says they're fake or something. ~~Takoto 21:37, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Blazblue Material Collection Info Here is some info from the BB material collection book. Don't know if some should be shown or not so leaving it up to you to review it http://boards.ign.com/blazeblue/b24305/185028878/p1/?2 :Thanks a lot for linking it, I'll add some of the information to the characters pages soon. ~~Takoto 19:02, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Rich Text Editing Is your RTE enabled? If it is, I would disable, because it makes for easier edits. Judge Balthier 16:34, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not sure if I am using the Rich Text Editor. I just use the basic one that you get automatically. Not the one where you open up the editor and can see thumbnails of the images, the one's where images are still listed as file:example.png. ~~Takoto 17:32, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Blazblue: Gallery I was thinking about uploading those illustrations in the Gallery section. I already have 1 picture uploaded. It might take awhile to find them all because there's a lot of illustrations. Au revoir. Judge Balthier 03:10, May 4, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: Here's a decent amount of illustrations/concept artwork: http://www.giantbomb.com/blazblue-calamity-trigger/61-21768/screenshots/52-105428/blazb02/51-941041/ Judge Balthier 03:24, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :I've been thinking about that myself, although having all those images in their gallery on their page (as there are so many images) might cause loading problems for people using slower connections or dial up. A while ago I started making image categories for everyone (albeit haven't finished making all the categories), for example here, with Jin's images, maybe we could upload them, put them into the categories, then under the gallery section on the characters page, have a link to the character's image category? :It would mean, if someone wanted to see the In-Game Gallery images they could just click and, there ya' go. And people with a slower connection who perhaps ether only wanted to see future, and past official artwork, crest/emblems, ect, or didn't want to see more of their artwork at all, wouldn't be forced to load them? ~~Takoto 03:32, May 4, 2010 (UTC) ::So we'd just have a few images in each character's page and a link to all of the characters images? Ok, good idea. Judge Balthier 15:22, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Dustloop Bonjour, me again. I just thought you should know that the Perez vandal is fooling around on the Dustloop wikia, the wikia about fighting games. It's none of my business, but if it were me, I would tell someone at central wikia. Au revoir. Judge Balthier 16:31, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :Don't they have an admin' over there? I'll try to contact someone to do something. ~~Takoto 16:51, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :I sent them a message, but I don't really know if they'll deal with it. If that Wiki hasn't gotten any active admins, maybe you should apply (or get someone) to apply to be one on there? I can't right now, as I've already "adopted" a wiki in the past six weeks so yeah... ~~Takoto 17:24, May 5, 2010 (UTC) ::I talked to Charitwo on the central wikia. He only deleted a few pieces of vandalism. But, the vandalism goes back since April, probably even further and I also believe the PEREZ vandal has created numerous accounts. Oh well :P Judge Balthier 17:01, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Uh... this Perez dude sure is annoying. :/ I see he's still at it... ~~Takoto 19:07, May 10, 2010 (UTC) License Selection Hey, could you please add this: *Fair use **ASCopyright|From something made by Arc Systems Do not claim fair use for fanart you didn't make! to the MediaWiki:Licenses? Please, just put it under the Wikimedia tab. Au revoir. Judge Balthier 00:20, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :Sure. ~~Takoto 00:21, May 18, 2010 (UTC) =D Thank you! This will save me a lot of time! By the book, everytime we upload an image that is made by Arc Systems, we should put: to show that they were the ones that made the image. This way, I won't have to go back through every image I upload and then type in the license. I can just choose the license as soon as I upload. Once again, thanks. ^_^ Judge Balthier 00:30, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :Okie dokie dude~ ~~Takoto 18:05, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Sidebar Hey, could you go here:MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar and replace all of that content with this: *mainpage| *Special:Search|Advanced Search *#category-Playable Characters#|Characters *#category-Non-playable Characters#|Non Playable Characters *BlazBlue|Game Series **Blazblue: Calamity Trigger|Blazblue: Calamity Trigger **BlazBlue: Continuum Shift|BlazBlue: Continuum Shift **BlayzBloo: Super Melee Brawlers Battle Royale|BlayzBloo: Super Melee Brawlers Battle Royale *Main_Page|Top Content **#popular#|most_popular **#visited#|Most visited **#voted#|highest_ratings **#newlychanged#|Newly changed *Community **#topusers#|Featured users **portal-url|portal **w:Gaming|Wikia Gaming Hub **http://irc.wikia.com/gaming/|Gaming IRC Channel *blogs-recent-url|blogs-recent-url-text please? Judge Balthier 01:32, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :Done, also, thanks for doing that :< I was trying to edit the side bar ages ago but couldn't work out how to do it properly and gave up... ~~Takoto 03:04, July 1, 2010 (UTC) There any way I can help? This place is notably lacking. Do you think there are any ways I can help improve this? After all, we're only a couple weeks away from the US release date of Continuum Shift. Moglet 15:37, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :If you know the spoilers, then help adding the information to the pages? Or perhaps create the move-list pages for the playable characters whom currently do not have pages for them yet? ~~Takoto 16:02, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :: I'll see what I can do. I can't help with the move lists, but maybe I can help improve some articles. --Moglet 16:43, July 6, 2010 (UTC) About You *Just wondering, are you the admin of the BlazBlue Wiki? Nathan900130 20:50 July 7 2010 (UTC) :Yes, I am. Right now I'm the only active admin... there IS one over admin but he's only edited like ten or so times and rarely comes here. ~~Takoto 13:05, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Another admin Hey if you need another admin I'm always free. I'd like to see this wiki improved too, but I don't like the idea of spoilers. Babylonking 04:06, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, there's already another user I'm considering for an admin whose been here for quite a while and has a high amount of edits. The wiki doesn't really need two admins due to the fact it gets little spam though, ether way. ~~Takoto 13:24, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Phone Card Illustrations I was wondering have you heard about these phone card illustrations that were made by Arc? http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v39/example2/BlazBlue/largeAnimePaperscans_BlazBlue_na-1.jpg http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v39/example2/BlazBlue/largeAnimePaperscans_BlazBlue_na-5.jpg http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v39/example2/BlazBlue/largeAnimePaperscans_BlazBlue_Neclo.jpg Anyways, I wanted to know should we upload these illustrations or not because, like, these pics are really provocative...but then again they don't actually go overboard, lol. :Eh, they're not that bad, so I say upload them. ~~Takoto 02:20, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Sidebar, again. Hey, I fixed a couple of the tabs and updated the sidebar with 'related media'. Could you replace all of the content in MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar with this: -snip- ?Judge Balthier 22:50, July 13, 2010 (UTC) :'ite, done~ ~~Takoto 23:49, July 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks, "MediaWiki" is really confusing to me @__@. Judge Balthier 03:36, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Hiya Hi, thanks for the offer. I want to do the best I can to help complete this wiki. And I saw that no one edited Jin's Continuum Shift movelist so I decided to help myself to it. ^^ If there's anything else you need me to help with on this Wiki, I'll do my best to assist ^^ Roninlast 18:47, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :Okie dokie. Takoto 22:25, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Main Page I know it looks a little sloppy, but it was the best I could do, for now. T__T This coding is really, really hard for me to understand, and some of the boxes look slightly out of place. I'm tired. I'll try to fix it later. :3 Judge Balthier 02:53, August 11, 2010 (UTC) :Lol, I was like OMGWHUT~ when I saw it cause I totally wasn't expecting it. xD Maybe resize the character portraits and make them a tad smaller (if not, I could do that). It looks nice so far and works quite well (how the portraits link to the character articles and all, I always forgot how to code an image to do that... xD) Takoto 03:40, August 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Better?? Judge Balthier 18:59, August 11, 2010 (UTC) :::OMG. It looks awesome xDD *hugs* Thanks, it looks so much nicer than it did before~ Takoto 21:09, August 11, 2010 (UTC) :::: :D Thanks! After many, many tries, I finally got it to look a little decent...By the way, I found that I screwed up and gave you the wrong information, so, could you, once again, go to MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar and replace all of the content with this? ::::Hopefully, we get it right this time. :3 Judge Balthier 21:30, August 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::Done~ Takoto 22:11, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks For blocking that guy. I seriously have no I idea what he was trying to pull off. Also, this is what I found:http://unclubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/FunFic:Ragna_The_Bloodedge. I have no idea what that's about and I'm guessing that wikia in general is about cracking jokes? LOL Judge Balthier 01:22, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :Whuuuut xD Takoto 10:26, August 17, 2010 (UTC) New "Skin" Do you think this place looks a little 'bland'? If you do, I think that I might know how to 'fix' it. But only if you want to go ahead with it. If it looks ugly...just change it back, yeah. Judge Balthier 16:38, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :A while back I was thinking about creating a custom skin for this place but I really couldn't get it down/to look alright, I'm interested, yeah. Takoto 17:26, August 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay, here it goes! Could you go to MediaWiki:Monaco.css and replace all of that content with the following?: Judge Balthier 17:46, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Okay, done~ Takoto 19:26, August 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::Oops, could you remove the: < pre > tab at the very top of that page and remove the: < /pre > at the bottom of the page? Sorry about that. Judge Balthier 19:43, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::Woopse, I'm dopey. xD Takoto 19:55, August 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::LOL, I think I'm dopey. We'll just have to wait for the change to occur. I just hope I get it right this time. This is also my first time actually doing anything like this. >.> Judge Balthier 20:11, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Hey Takoto! I asked someon from Community Wikia to check out the problem. Since you're the admin, I think this is directed at you: "Hi Judge. To activate the custom skin specified at MediaWiki:Monaco.css go to . Click on the Skin tab and scroll down to Admin Options. Choose 'custom' from the drop down menu and click the Save button. The custom skin should now be visible. If it isn't, do a hard refresh (Ctrl+F5)." JoePlay (talk) 21:49, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Judge Balthier 22:01, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :...Done~ xD Takoto 23:11, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :: :< Hmm...it's definitely a little brighter. There's supposed to be a really awesome wallpaper in the background though. I'll see what I can do. Judge Balthier 23:15, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ::EDIT: Holy...The wallpaper just popped up. I think we're getting somewhere! Just hold on... Judge Balthier 23:17, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :::x3 Maybe fine a much larger version of this wallpaper? Or a similar image or something~ Takoto 23:25, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::Don't worry! JoePlay will be able to make it better! By the way, is the wallpaper your taste? There are 1 or 2 more wallpapers I had in mind, but if you can find any go ahead! Judge Balthier 23:31, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::EDIT: Also, If the colors aren't to your liking, I 'made' a with a great list of colors, so yeah. Judge Balthier 23:44, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::I like the background~ x3 I'll fix the logo/make it transparent at some point soon, so x3 It's coming up as white on my browsers, dunno if it's just me getting that orz Takoto 00:24, August 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Omg, thanks! I was messing around in Paint and Paint.NET and I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing. LOL here are the links for the pics that need to become transparent: File:Blue logo wikia.png and File:Wiki.png Judge Balthier 00:40, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Well, I made them transparent and uploaded them again but I'm not... sure if it worked. Takoto 01:14, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Hmm....I think I know what the problem is. I think you're going to have to update the MediaWiki:Monaco.css page again. When you uploaded newer versions of those two files, some numbers were changed a bit. That's the best I can explain. Anyway, here it is: -SNIP- Don't forget to remove the < pre > tabs at the top and bottom. Judge Balthier 01:39, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :Done~! x3 Takoto 01:47, August 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks! It looks a whole lot better! :3 Judge Balthier 01:51, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Hi, I Was seeing ragna Profile, and he was compared to iori Yagami, From Kingof fighters, but i edited jin Profile, since he was more Comparable, But since In Latin Amercianm if the Profile is wrong in terms of traduction, can some One Fix It? Thanks No...I REALLY don't like cats... Are you a..a..cat? Seeing that image on your front page scared me for a second... I'll show you, the power of the Azure!!!....But not yet. 02:18, October 27, 2010 (UTC) :Don't worry~ I, myself, am not a kitty, I just like them~ :3 Takoto 11:52, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Night Vision's last edits. Hey, I wanted to know could you do a rollback on User:Night Vision's edits on the pages today? I think this will be his third time changing the names of the pages and I'm usually the one who cleans up his mess. I don't think he's a vandal, but it's becoming a little annoying. :/ 20:57, November 20, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: Nvm, I'll just revert it. It's not that bad, I guess. ._. Judge Balthier Is it okay if... I start destroying all the "x character is comparable to y character from a totally different series" under the Trivia categories? Stuff like, "Jin is very similar to Shana from the Anime/Game series"--yeah, I deleted that; I really don't see how this is relevant or even interesting information anyone other than its author would care about, and it's very YMMV either way. 00:25, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Some passerby. :Don't delete the ones that are like, extremely similar, but ones with only a few similarities you can get rid of~ Takoto 20:05, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Background Hey, do you want to add a background image to this wikia, like how it was before the "new wikia look"? I just think this wiki looks a tad bland. :/ Judge Balthier 20:15, December 1, 2010 (UTC) :If you can code it, I'll be happy to add it~ Takoto 22:21, December 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Uhhh, as the New Wikia look changed somethings around, I don't know what to do, but if you go here: http://blazblue.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Theme_designer , it shows you how to customize the color schemes and background, sorry~. And here's the old wallpaper: File:BlazBlue wallpaper.png Judge Balthier 20:51, December 7, 2010 (UTC) ::EDIT: If you want the background image to repeat itself, I think you have to select "Tile". Judge Balthier 20:56, December 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Thanks! I'll try to work on it at some point. Swamped with college work right now. If I haven't done it by next week, message me about it and remind me xD Takoto 23:23, December 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::Awww, I could try to get help from the user that fixed the background last time we needed help. Anyway, what do you think about this theme?: ::::Outer Background: #00BFFF ::::Inner Background: #F0FFFF ::::Header: #AFEEEE ::::Links: # (currently default setting) ::::Buttons: #1E90FF Judge Balthier 16:29, December 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::Saved and done. Should show up soon. The outer background is a tad bright though. Takoto 17:21, December 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Er, is the background wallpaper showing up in your outer background? Because it's showing for mine. Judge Balthier 16:51, December 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::::That's... really really weird... err... I didn't set it as that (apart from when it said it was too big)... I'll just leave it there for the time being. Takoto 21:02, December 14, 2010 (UTC) No prob, i think i'll look around and do a bit of clean up work. The Site is actualy in quite good condition. Cat Sidhe 20:58, March 22, 2011 (UTC) I bet you know....but still Did you know that the events of BlazBlue are actualy a retelling of some of the old tales about the Japanese god Susano'o? While quite loosley followed i must admit... But For example... Susano'o Defeted the Yamata no Orochi, an eight-headed serpent much like the Black Beast... and When he killed it a sword came out, a sword by the name of Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi this sword was given to the goddes Amaterasu to settle an old grivence. Anywho this sword was later given to a young man who discovered its ability to control the wind and showing its true power he called it the Kusanagi no Tsurugi mutch like Terumi did when Murakumo Unit no. 12 (Noel) was fully awakened Yuki Terumi also has the same enitials as the young man who was called Yamato Takeru. However Yamato can also throw fire... and Yuki cant do that.... Also if the story continues to follow... i cant see much of a happy ending for Yuki -.-;; :Yeah, I know a bit about that part of Japanese mythology. I'm probably going to read more into it at some point, didn't realize there were -that- many similarities with BB's story orz ~Takoto 18:46, March 23, 2011 (UTC) : :By the way, i wanted to add you on x-box so we can play a little. :What do you say?Cat Sidhe 15:04, March 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, you can add me but I'm never on xDD;; I don't have broadband at my house so I can't go online. I'm sometimes on on weekends though, when I'm at my boyfriends... ~Takoto 18:32, March 28, 2011 (UTC) ::: Coolio, I'll add you and you can accept ay your leisure Cat Sidhe 23:02, March 28, 2011 (UTC) New theme for BlazBlue Wiki Hello! I have new theme for BlazBlue Wiki. Paste this code in MediaWiki:Wikia.css (you must create this page). I uploaded code on MediaFire.com. This theme is in Assassin's Creed Wiki style, but for me, our theme is better. - Night Vision 09:33, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :Alright, I'll give it a test and see if it looks good. :3 ~Takoto 21:54, May 15, 2011 (UTC) ::In theme designer, change colors: ::Outer Background: #000000 ::Inner Background: #011F42 ::Header: #27A8FF ::Links: #6699FF ::Buttons: #006CB0 ::Night Vision 18:14, May 16, 2011 (UTC) :::Alrighty, I'll do that at some point soon/tonight. :D ~Takoto 22:14, May 16, 2011 (UTC) :::Waaait, if I change the outer/inner background, will that remove the image in the background? ]: Cause I think we should keep that. ~Takoto 22:22, May 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::In preview that looks like no background. After save changes, all will ok. - Night Vision 11:09, May 17, 2011 (UTC) :::::Um, there is only one background colour setting. Is that for outer or inner? D: ~Takoto 12:10, May 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I'll show you this on screenshot: http://i56.tinypic.com/2beh07.png Night Vision 16:20, May 17, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Done! :D ~Takoto 16:30, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Wikia Labs & irritating user In tools is Wikia Lab, activate this what you want. I propose "Achievements" and "Gallery Exhibition". I've fixed code for MediaWiki, this add little changes: http://www.mediafire.com/?g7pa838e2dre0xk (06.06.11). And this user... 99.235.76.195 - he/she adding category "Protagonists" to "Nu-13". About this, who's Nu, is in discussion. He/she adding age, for example, for Ragna, Nu. Suppositions, of course. -.- Seriously, this, what he/she added, irritating me -.o. - Night Vision 17:02, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :Ooh, better! Look at this: Hydrophobia IV, Swordless Link, Steal the Rod II, Ladder Lock II - WTF IS THIS?! Seriously, I think that the edits should be only for registered users. Night Vision 21:45, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm against this. I know you're angry, but this is a wikia page which everyone can help improve(and if they want, stay anonymous) and we can handle it, if there are any troublemakers. Give them warnings of not trying to spam bull here or else ban them and undo the edits. Fortunately, this hasn't happen so often until now, so I think a must-registration for editing isn't necessary right now. 00:34, June 5, 2011 (UTC) :::I'm very much for this. Just look for this pages... Probably idiot added to Torakaka Spanish appearance. For what? This is reason, for what edits should be only for registered users. Your anonymity is everytime, even of you have account. If you introduce yourself, from A to Z, then you get rid of your anonymity. As unregistered user, can be seen your IP. Night Vision 08:31, June 5, 2011 (UTC) :::I would like it so we could not have Anons editing the wikia. It only takes a few minutes to make an account and you don't need to add an e-mail address or anything, but I don't know how to turn off Anon editing... ~Takoto 16:55, June 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::Unfortunately, I don't know also. I ask the JoePlay. By turning off editing by anonymous probably we save our nerves. Night Vision 18:18, June 5, 2011 (UTC) :::::Wait, before I add it, what exactly does the new code add/change? ~Takoto 23:38, June 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::::This code add: little changes with quotes (version with date 06.06.11, I add thhis yesterday), on Revent Wiki Activity add button "add a page', hot spots, and "welcome to my home!", of course we add other text in this. Night Vision 11:01, June 7, 2011 (UTC) :::::::I was improve code. You don't must replace this code (06.06.11). How will I create final version, then I'll send a link. Night Vision 15:49, June 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Should I wait until you've done the final code? Or is this the final code? @__@;; ~Takoto 17:47, June 9, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::That's first. Night Vision 12:44, June 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::Huh? ~Takoto 23:57, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Messed-up input backgrounds On a few characters, not limited too but including: Arakune and Jin Kisaragi, the background color of the inputs is the same as the text, or blocks the text, so you can only see the input if highlighted. Also, a few, instead of showing an input, have a name (but that could just be my misunderstanding as a noob) Just examine them, see if everythings in-order. -Thanks Theme version 3.0 Yea, again. New code for MediaWiki:Wikia.css http://www.mediafire.com/?g7bldd1cvp1z11s and for MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation (this next to logo) http://www.mediafire.com/?rq6ijc6cwc9ww7z. If the changes do not appear, clear the cache. Quote: Note: After saving, you have to bypass your browser's cache to see the changes. Internet Explorer: hold down the Ctrl key and click the Refresh or Reload button, or press Ctrl+F5. Firefox: hold down the Shift key while clicking Reload; alternatively press Ctrl+F5 or Ctrl-Shift-R. Opera users have to clear their caches through Tools→Preferences Konqueror and Safari users can just click the Reload button. Chrome: press Ctrl+F5 or Shift+F5. Other people can see at once changes. This code is improvement of actual code. Nevertheless is useful. :Done, I think. ~Takoto 22:54, July 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Is there anyway to get rid of the stupid "158PAGES ON THIS WIKI - Recent Wiki Activity" side bar thing? I really hate that thing being there ~Takoto 23:03, July 23, 2011 (UTC) :::I don't know. And in code MediaWiki:Wikia.css, you added line for MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation. You MUST add codes in appropriate MediaWikis, because not everything works. So, in Wikia.css must be one enter on end code (as it was in the sent file), I don't know why, but must. ::::I... I'm confused >3< ~Takoto 14:36, July 24, 2011 (UTC) :::::You must have to paste the code in the appropriate MediaWikis. File with name "MediaWiki 23.07.11" to MediaWiki:Wikia.css, file "MediaWiki Wiki-navigation" to MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation. Codes MUST be identical like from file, otherwise it wouldn't work. ::::::OK, now delete from MediaWiki:Wikia.css code line on the end. I.e. "***BlazBlue Wiki|BlazBlue Wiki" to the end. But after table.wikitable caption { margin-left: inherit; margin-right: inherit; } (this is before ***BlazBlue Wiki|BlazBlue Wiki) must be ONE enter. I don't know why, but otherwise doesn't work. ::::::Now, after end line, i.e. table.wikitable caption { margin-left: inherit; margin-right: inherit; } add one enter. I don't know why without this doesn't work... :::::::Sh*t ;/ I probably copied the wrong code... Once again! http://www.mediafire.com/?e2fopv7v5ay13zj :::::::And DONE! :D Background isn't transparent, that's Wikia servers's fault... Or something else, but this is on every wikias. On wiki is page "BlazBlue: Continuum Shift II", so, we must add this on menu! Replace actual MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation for this ***BlazBlue Wiki|BlazBlue Wiki **** ****http://blazblue.wikia.com/wiki/Special:ListUsers|Users: ****BlazBlue Wiki:Administrators|Administrators ****http://blazblue.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Top/community|Most Active ****Special:UserGroupRights|User Group Rights ***Characters ****Playable Characters ****Non-Playable Characters ***Game_Series|Games ****BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger|BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger ****BlazBlue: Continuum Shift|BlazBlue: Continuum Shift ****BlazBlue: Continuum Shift II|BlazBlue: Continuum Shift II ****Game_Series#Spin-offs|Spin-offs ****BlayzBloo: Super Melee Brawlers Battle Royale|BlazBlue: Battle × Battle ***Related Media ****Soundtracks ****Lyrics ****Mini-series ***Wiki tools|Wiki Tools ****Special:RecentChanges|Recent Changes ****Template:Create article|Create Article ****Special:CreateBlogPage|Create Blog Post ****Special:SpecialPages|Special Pages: ****Special:ShortPages|Short Pages ****Special:NewPages|New Pages ****Special:Upload|Upload a Photo ****Special:MultipleUpload|Multiple Upload ::::::::::Fixed problem with background transparency http://www.mediafire.com/?j5f59eifgd1dq0i Relius This Relius screen... This is true? :Yeah, it's true. Relius will be a playable character in the Arcade version of BBCS2-PLUS, not sure about the PSP Vita version yet though... Might make a page for BBCS2-PLUS seeing as it's going to add so much new content. ~Takoto 17:32, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Um right I am a complete noob at using this wiki so um how do you add the little character heads for which characters you use like Platinum on your own profile... Sorry bout thiis, they never taught this stuff at school :L :Igx Vermillion - use signature. And for this infobox use code from Template:BlazBlue Wiki:User Template ::ok thank you ^_^ Edit Tools In MediaWiki:Edittools replace actual code for this http://www.mediafire.com/?8s5zu3k4saz3i8t .